In many communications systems, including interconnect systems, it may be desirable for an I/O (input/output) node to vary ordering, or sequence, requirements based on a targeted endpoint.
As computing systems are advancing, the components therein are becoming more complex. As a result, the interconnect architecture to couple and communicate between the components such as peripheral nodes and I/O nodes is also increasing in complexity thereby ensuring bandwidth and other functional requirements are met for optimal component operation.
For example, in a single-chip microcomputer having serial I/O communication logic, it is desirable to minimize the number of unnecessary interruptions of the on-board microprocessor or CPU function.